


Take Me to Church

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Songfic, the author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: I'm projecting onto Leo except rather than wanting specific people, I just want someone.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Take Me to Church

Leo lies on his bed, listening to Hozier and thinking about two someones in particular. 

_ My lover's got humor _

_ He's the giggle at a funeral  _

He thinks about Nico holding him when they visited his mom's grave together, making little jokes to keep him from crying like he asked. 

_ Knows everybody's disapproval  _

Nobody seemed to like the son of Hades. Leo didn't understand why. He was so kind, smart, strong, funny, beautiful, the list goes on but he doesn't get into details. He doesn't want to break his own heart. 

_ I should've worshipped him sooner  _

That line rang a little too true. He was scared of Nico for a few months before he got to know him. But now that he does, all the years of his aunt's religious teachings pop up in his mind. Tears gather in his eyes. 

_ We were born sick  _

_ You heard them say it  _

Sick. That's what they called his love. He was sick. Disturbed. He needed help. Tears start spilling as he sits up, taking a shuddering breath. 

_ The only Heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you _

Nico and Will both really did make him feel Heaven. The ghost king had a funny way of making him feel like he was good enough, and Will made him happy. They silenced the voices in his mind, but after he left the guilt returned tenfold. 

_ I was born sick, but I love it.  _

Leo loved being in love with Nico and Will, even if they didn't seem to return his affections, being too in love with each other. He rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands. No amount of Catholic guilt could stop him from loving them. 

_ Command me to be well.  _

He smiles as he remembers Will trying to heal his wounds after last capture the flag. When he wanted to quit from the pain, Nico had told him that he was going to get through this, no matter what. He had to. Nico silently appears in a corner of the room, having brought Will with him, just out of Leo's line of sight. 

Leo wipes his eyes one last time and sings along. 

_ Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death.  _

Nico moves a little closer to him. Leo lays back down. 

_ There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin. _

Leo pictures Nico holding him again. Cradling him from the world. He imagines a world where Will had kissed his newly bandaged wounds. 

_ In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene _

_ Only then I am human _

_ Only then I am clean _

He sighs, moving to stand before spotting Nico and Will. Nico quickly crosses to be in front of him, taking his hand as Will takes his other. Leo sighs.

_ Offer me that deathless death _

Nico uses his spare hand to cup Leo's face, kissing him as the last line rings out. This couldn't possibly be sin if it feels so right. 

_ Good God, let me give you my life.  _

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? I've always really liked the idea of the three of them together.


End file.
